hues
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Dabi ha olvidado cuál demonios es el asunto de todo eso. Como un pajarito— en sus venas está atrapado un ruiseñor.


**Renuncia:** bnha me curó la depresión pero no es mío.

 **Advertencias:** the gore of love and all. Smut implícito ¿? (y mediocre), underage y probable ooc.

 **n.a:** TOGA Y DABI POR FIN HICIERON SU DEBUT EN EL ANIME DESPUÉS DE 84 AÑOS Y ESTOY HIPERVENTILANDO BYE FELICIA

* * *

 **L** os besos de Himiko son como perros apagados.

Ella le clava los colmillos de margarita deshojada como si quisiera arrancarle la boca de una mordida y comérselo entero como si fuese un pedazo de pastel, de esos que le gustan tanto y están adornados con cerezas y glaseado de cristal. —Lo cual es una alta posibilidad que no debe descartar, francamente—. No es que Dabi se queje al respecto, _o algo_. Ellos dos son todo caos y furia. Y su mejor amigo es lo tabú, después de todo.

Pero el asunto es—

(Dabi ha olvidado cuál demonios es el asunto de todo eso).

Porque de pronto Himiko se coloca a horcadas encima de él y resulta difícil pensar.

Se encuentran solos en la guarida y el imbécil de Shigaraki anda haciendo de las suyas sin involucrarlos en sus planes de destrucción masiva, como de costumbre "—pero los estoy reservando para misiones más grandes" _de verdad_ y Twice se aburre y Dabi lo manda a pasear con una mirada de advertencia de: ni se te ocurra decir o hacer algo estúpido..., aunque considerando lo estúpido que tú eres es mucho pedir.

— Aw, Dabi, eres muy frío con Twice —murmura Himiko en cuanto éste se va (por voluntad propia y no la orden de Dabi les recordará más tarde, eh).

— Nunca pregunté tu opinión.

— ¡ _Rude_!

 _Y en qué iba_. A claro. A Himiko le encanta estar arriba de él. Tener el poder y la dominancia, la hace sentir poderosa (igual que la princesa de un reino imaginario, con un castillo derrumbado hasta los cimientos). Dabi se lo permite siempre y nunca pierda nada. Excepto un poco de sangre a veces porque— ¿literal tienes que llevar todos esos cuchillos a todas partes todo el tiempo?

La respuesta de Himiko es siempre una risa enigmática de muñeca de porcelana poseída por un demonio.

(que será será—).

Sin embargo, ahí, _en ese instante_.

— Daaaaaaabi. Eres muy frío con Twice, y Tomura-chan, y todo el mundo —repite ella—. Pero creo que ahora estás muy caliente.

— Es el fuego de mi quirk —contesta en automático.

(es el resentimiento a mi apellido familiar y las cenizas y el arsénico y el humo que quedan detrás de nosotros cuando hemos acabado de destruir a la sociedad otro poco).

Igual Himiko se inclina para besarlo, entre tarareos de una melodía hecha de huesos y plumas. Ella no tiene miedo o asco de sus quemaduras y cicatrices.

(como un pajarito— en sus venas está atrapado un ruiseñor).

 _Oh señor ruiseñor, regálame una balada fúnebre para dedicársela a mis enemigos_.

Después le pasa la lengua filosa, tan filosa como uno de sus cuchillos recién pulidos, a través de los dientes y en los labios y lo muerde con ímpetu. Dabi no se perturba ni se altera, que sabe cómo mantener la calma en cualquier situación (más si esta incluye a Himiko), pero le devuelve la mordida y algo tiembla dentro de sí.

Un diluvio de fuego. Un incendio de niebla.

Algo, algo, _algo_ —

Más sus pensamientos vuelven a interrumpirse, porque Himiko ronronea, la muy descarada. Y se pega un poquito más a él. El suéter holgado, la falda demasiado corta. Su ropa negra. Sudor y azufre y sus caderas que se mueven contra las suyas; lento y doloroso como todo lo que vale la pena en la vida (el asesinato, por ejemplo).

— Caliente, muy caliente, _uhmm_ —canturrea, con diversión, casi perezosa—. Creo que me das fiebre Dabi.

— Creo que tú me das jaqueca Himiko.

Ella le sonríe y ah ah ah su esqueleto parece que está gritando y ah ah ah sus ojitos de lentejuela han devorado al sol.

De alguna forma a Dabi no lo sorprende en lo absoluto que la hoja de un cuchillo esté contra su mejilla en la fracción de cinco segundos o menos. Es fría (como las llamas de su padre, aquel del que no se permite acordarse jamás) y le corta la carne, de manera superficial, sólo lo suficiente para que brote la sangre— flores de calavera. Himiko le lame la herida con afecto entonces y Dabi se pierde otro más, sin intención.

Es que es fuerte pero no tanto así. Es que ella es un monstruo precioso, muchacha de algodón mortífero enamorada de una sombra gigantesca (enamora de él). Es que sus manos traviesas de durazno a medio pudrir están en todas partes y en ninguna y _joder Himiko_ , tu falda sigue siendo ilegalmente corta incluso para un villano...

— _DabiDabiDabi_ por favor llámame Toga cuando estamos solos ¿okay? (llámame Toga y ámame o te corto la garganta aquí mismo, y realmente no deseo arruinar este bonito conjunto que traigo puesto con tu sangre, aunque sea deliciosa).

Dabi le cree. Y pues eso. Que no hace mucho que Himiko usó los ojos de alguien como anillos durante una semana entera preguntando una y otra vez "¿Pero en serio se ven lindos Dabi? Daaaaaaabiiiiii~, dime que soy linda. _No me ignores_ —".

Así que la besa y le incendia el alma y la ama con todo su odio, como ella le pide.

Lo demás es muerte y sólo muerte.


End file.
